


Elijah Mikaelson Imagines

by deanmonreigns



Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, tvd headcanons, tvd imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Elijah Mikaelson/You
Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Birthday Headcanon

Also, find this hc on [WATTY](https://www.wattpad.com/905977986-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%83-%2B-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%8E-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-birthday-hc) & [TUMBLR](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/166794838346/bday-hc-tvd)

  * _Elijah making you breakfast in bed._
  * _Giving you a dozen red roses._
  * _Having a romantic picnic._
  * _Elijah being extra romantic._
  * _Having a romantic candlelight dinner._
  * _Passionate sex._




	2. Requests Are Open!

> **Request for Elijah down below or[tumblr](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/ask) or [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/story/229759577-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%83-%2B-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%8E-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92)**

#  [REQUESTING GUIDELINES](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/190584000142/requesting-guidelines)

##  **PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ ALL THESE RULES BEFORE REQUESTING.**

  * _REQUESTS ARE ALWAYS OPEN! Unless stated otherwise!_
  * _Do not be vague when requesting. By that I mean give me something more to work with other than (…) x reader. A concept or a prompt etc…_
  * _Requesting is easy, write the character/celeb x reader type of genre & a plot or concept._
  * _I only write reader insert, however, with ships the rules bend there. (by ships I mean how I ship you with (those kinds of asks)._
  * _Genres I write are concepts, angst, fluff, smut, preferences, fake social media & headcanons, song fics, AU’S, blurbs, drabbles, gif imagines/drabbles, moodboards & aesthetics._
  * _Only submit if you are requesting a gif Drabble/imagine (also if you want a special gif or gif) or if the request is too long to send in the inbox._
  * _Please do not send me requests you sent to another writer._
  * _Posting days are normally Monday, Wednesday & Thursday & Sunday. * Times may vary mostly either post at 9am (that’s on a Sunday only) or 9pmish-10pmish._
  * _Only request smut & read it if you are over 18+_
  * _I won’t describe what the reader looks like. {long/short/medium hair, what hair colour, what eye colour, body shape, completion, nationality…etc…}_
  * _Patience is a virtue._
  * _DO NOT be rude._
  * _Feedback is appreciated._
  * _Note I write age gaps in 20s since I am in my early 20s. However, I can bend it to 18+ if you really want your request like that. As long as its legal._
  * _I will write anything, but I draw the line on cancer._




	3. Prompt List

**comment the[ prompt](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/173642435682/promptlist) you want**

* * *

_1._ _“Your love is all I need to feel complete.”_

 _2._ _“I want you.”_

 _3._ _“I love you.”_

 _4._ _“I woke up, wanting to kiss you.”_

 _5._ _“I’m sorry, I’m such a screw up.”_

 _6._ _“Did, you think of me when you were having sex with her?”_

 _7._ _“I’m tired of waiting for you day after day.”_

 _8._ _“I never stopped loving you.”_

 _9._ _“I wish you the best, but I am the best.”_

 _10._ _“Go, ahead underestimate me.”_

 _11._ _“You believe in ghosts and vampires but you don’t really believe in yourself, do you?”_

 _12._ _“I want all of you, your body, your heart, your soul.”_

 _13._ _“‘Go away’ is just a lonely person’s way of saying, ‘show me that you care enough to stay’ .”_

 _14._ _“I screwed up.”_

 _15._ _“Forget the butterflies, I feel the whole damn zoo when I am with you.”_

 _16._ _“I choose you, and I’ll choose you, over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you .”_

 _17._ _“I should hate you.”_

 _18._ _“I love you, but I’m scared.”_

 _19._ _“Me jealous of you? Bless your delusional heart.”_

 _20._ _“I’m not jealous, I just don’t like it when other people flirt with you.”_

 _21._ _“Relax princess you’re mine and I’m yours okay.”_

 _22._ _“Stop saying I need fixing, I’m not broken.”_

 _23._ _“I can’t forgive you.”_

 _24._ _“I want you. Only you.”_

 _25._ _“When will you stop being a bitch.” - “When you stop being an asshole.”_

 _26._ _“I like long romantic walks to the makeup aisle.”_

 _27._ _“I broke my own heart loving you.”_

 _28._ _“Of all the lies I’ve heard, “I love you.” Was my favourite.”_

 _29._ _“What’s wrong?” - “Everything.”_

 _30._ _“You promised me.”_

 _31._ _“Am I that easy to forget?”_

 _32._ _“You have no idea how worthless you made me feel.”_

 _33._ _“It sucks that you don’t like me like I like you.”_

 _34._ _“I’m only your everything when you feel alone.”_

 _35._ _“You and I will always be unfinished business” - “But somethings are better left unfinished.”_

 _36._ _“Your home screen is a picture of yourself.” “So.”_

 _37._ _“I love you, I really, really, love you.”_

 _38._ _“At least act like you love me.”_

 _39._ _“Just be yourself, say something nice.” - “Which one? I can’t do both”_

 _40._ _“Go to hell.” - “Oh honey, where do you think I came from?”_

 _41._ _“It’s okay if you don’t like me. Not everyone has good taste.”_

 _42._ _“The trash gets picked up tomorrow, be ready.”_

 _43._ _“I think I just lost a few brain cells after listening to you.”_

 _44._ _“Does running away from my problems count as cardio.”_

 _45._ _“It hurts so much seeing you with her.”_

 _46._ _“I know that I should let you go, but I can’t.”_

 _47._ _“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”_

 _48._ _“Just because I’m smiling, doesn’t mean I don’t want to hit you in the face.”_

 _49._ _“Choose me or lose me. I’m not a backup plan and I’m definitely not a second choice.”_

 _50._ _“Just because I let you go, doesn’t mean I wanted too.”_

 _51._ _“You left me.”_

 _52._ _“It hurts because, it mattered.”_

 _53._ _“I wanted you to fight for me”_

 _54._ _“I trusted you.”_

 _55._ _“I’m not a damsel in distress.”_

 _56._ _“I miss you.”_

 _57._ _“It’s you, it’s always been you.”_

 _58._ _“You don’t give a damn about me.”_

 _59._ _“We could be so much more.”_

 _60._ _“Anyone else isn’t you.”_

 _61._ _“I thought we’d have more time.”_

 _62._ _“Please don’t leave me.”_

 _63._ _“He doesn’t love you like I love you.”_

 _64._ _“How many times, how many lies.”_

 _65._ _“So… we should kiss now.”_

 _66._ _“Go talk to her already. You’ve been standing here staring at her and it’s starting to get weird.”_

 _67._ _“Run.” – “Run, and don’t look back.”_

 _68._ _“I guess we had different ideas about what love meant.”_

 _69._ _“I think that you’re not as dark as you want people to believe.”_

 _70._ _“I wanted you to fight for me and you didn’t.”_

 _71._ _“You gotta stop doing that.” - “What?”- “Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”_


	4. AU Prompts

_**comment the[au prompt](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/186319904772/%CB%8F%CB%8B-au-prompts-%CB%8E%CB%8A) you want ** _

  * Alien AU
  * Agent AU
  * Arranged Marriage AU
  * Angel AU
  * Age Gap/Difference AU
  * Adopt A Pet AU
  * Affair AU
  * Amnesia AU
  * Actor AU
  * Actress AU
  * Angel/Demon AU
  * Apocalypse AU
  * Artist AU
  * Assassin AU
  * Athlete AU
  * Author AU
  * Autumn AU
  * Awkward First Meeting AU
  * Apartment AU
  * Animal Shelter AU
  * Asylum AU
  * Alien Invasion AU
  * Alpha/Beta/Omega AU
  * Breakup AU
  * Babysitter AU
  * Babysitting AU
  * Blogger AU
  * Boss AU
  * Butler AU
  * Betrayal AU
  * Banshee AU
  * Best Friends Wedding AU
  * Blackmail AU
  * Bodyguard AU
  * Babysitter AU
  * Bakery AU
  * Ballet AU
  * Bartender AU
  * Beach AU
  * Blind Date AU
  * Book Store AU
  * Bed Sharing AU
  * Bonnie & Clyde AU
  * Bar AU
  * Bartender AU
  * Book Club AU
  * Baby AU
  * Birthday AU
  * Biker AU
  * Costars AU
  * Coffee Shop AU
  * Cozy Cabin In The Woods AU
  * Crush AU
  * Childhood Friends AU
  * Camping AU
  * Carnival AU
  * Castaway AU
  * Celebrity AU
  * CEO AU
  * Chef AU
  * Club AU
  * College AU
  * Choreographer AU
  * Coworker AU
  * Criminal AU
  * Christmas AU
  * Comic-Con AU
  * Crossroad Demon AU
  * Cowgirl AU
  * Cowboy AU
  * Criminal And Accomplice AU
  * Disney AU
  * Dragon AU
  * Detective AU
  * Dark Fantasy AU
  * Deserted Island AU
  * Dog Walker AU
  * Domestic AU
  * Double Agent AU
  * Demigod AU
  * Demon AU
  * Dancer AU 
  * Dead/Death AU
  * Demon Hunter AU
  * Dom/Sub AU
  * Director AU
  * Dance AU
  * Dancer AU
  * Doctor/Doctor AU
  * Doctor/Nurse AU
  * Damsel In Distress AU
  * Detective AU
  * Demon Slayer AU
  * Doctor AU
  * Doctor/Patient AU
  * Dancer AU
  * Dimension Hoping AU
  * Dark Angel AU
  * Enemies To Lovers AU
  * Ex AU
  * Enemies AU
  * Frat AU
  * Fuck Boy AU
  * Fuck Buddies AU
  * Friends To Lovers AU
  * Friends With Benefits AU
  * Fantasy AU
  * Fake Relationship AU
  * Fake Dating AU
  * Fake Marriage AU
  * Fake Ex’s AU
  * Fling AU
  * Forbidden Love AU
  * Family Don’t Approve AU
  * Firefighter AU
  * First Love AU
  * Fairy AU
  * Fashion Designer AU
  * Fugitive AU
  * Fallen Angel AU
  * Flower Shop AU
  * Florist AU
  * Fairies AU
  * Fae AU
  * Fourth of July AU
  * Gamer AU
  * Gangster AU
  * Guardian Angel AU
  * Ghost AU
  * Greek Gods AU
  * Genie AU
  * Goddess AU
  * God AU
  * House Sitter AU
  * Hero/Villain AU
  * Hanahaki Disease AU
  * High School AU
  * Holiday AU
  * Hitman AU
  * Heat AU {also known as Mating Cycle}
  * Harry Potter AU
  * Hunger Games AU
  * Hunter AU
  * Horror AU
  * Hairstylist/Actor AU
  * Handcuffed Together AU
  * Hunters Dating AU
  * Hairstylist AU
  * Haunted House AU
  * High School Reunion AU
  * Hospital AU
  * Hybrid AU
  * Halloween AU
  * Hanukkah AU
  * Heist AU
  * Height Difference AU
  * Hero AU
  * Horror Film AU
  * Ice Cream Shop AU
  * Imaginary Friend AU
  * Immortal/Human AU
  * Immortal AU
  * Incubus AU
  * Internet Friends AU
  * Jurassic AU
  * Jilted Bride AU
  * Jealousy AU
  * Kidnapped AU
  * Kiss Cam AU
  * Lost In Space AU
  * Lifeguard AU
  * Love Affair AU
  * Love/Hate Relationship AU
  * Love Triangle AU
  * Love Turns Them Evil AU
  * Lured Into A Trap AU
  * Love Spell AU
  * Lawyer AU
  * Lost In The Woods AU
  * Love Confession AU
  * Lost in space AU
  * Mob!Boss AU
  * Mafia AU
  * Medium AU
  * Modern AU
  * Mutant AU
  * Mechanic AU
  * Mistaken Identity AU
  * Millionaire AU
  * Makeup Artist/Actor AU
  * Magic AU
  * Marriage AU
  * Movie Night/Date AU
  * Military AU
  * Maid AU
  * Merman AU
  * Mermaid AU
  * Model AU
  * Murder Mystery AU
  * Musician AU
  * Makeup Artist AU
  * Merpeople AU
  * Mythological Creatures AU
  * Meddling Family/Friends AU
  * Mobster AU
  * Mad Scientist AU
  * Mythology AU
  * Medieval AU
  * Neighbour AU,
  * New Neighbour AU
  * Nurse AU
  * Nephlim AU
  * New Years AU
  * One Sided Love AU
  * Outlaw Couple AU
  * Office Romance AU
  * On The Rocks AU
  * One Night Stand AU
  * Pet Sitter AU
  * Personal Assistant AU
  * Private Detective AU
  * Peter Pan AU
  * Pirate AU
  * Pen Pals AU
  * Photographer/Model AU
  * Protector AU
  * Proposal AU
  * Parametric AU
  * Parent AU
  * Pet Store AU
  * Photographer AU
  * Prisoner AU
  * Police Officer AU
  * Post Apocalypse AU
  * Possessed AU
  * Post Breakup AU
  * Protective AU
  * Possessive AU
  * Protect Friend AU
  * Pet Store Owner AU
  * Romeo And Juliet AU
  * Race Car Driver AU
  * Roaring 20s AU
  * Rivals To Lovers AU
  * Retreat Weekend AU
  * Recreate Your First Date AU
  * Roommate AU
  * Runaway Bride AU
  * Reunion/Reunited Lovers AU
  * Reality TV Show AU
  * Reporter AU
  * Resurrection AU
  * Restaurant AU
  * Road Trip AU
  * Rival AU
  * Royalty AU
  * Reincarnation AU
  * Royal AU
  * Rivalry To Romance AU
  * Really Competitive AU
  * Rockstar AU
  * Reality Tv Star AU
  * Reality Tv AU
  * Runaway AU
  * Reapers AU
  * Supernatural AU
  * Scientist AU
  * Sugar Daddy AU
  * Street Racing AU
  * Superpowers AU
  * Secret Identity AU
  * Secret Admire AU
  * Spell AU
  * Sleeping With The Ex AU
  * Sleeping With The Boss AU
  * Soulmates AU
  * Secret Relationship AU
  * Secret Baby AU
  * Stranded On A Desert Island AU
  * Spy AU
  * Space AU
  * Stalker AU
  * Stranger AU
  * Stripper AU
  * Siren AU
  * Stripper AU
  * Single Parent AU
  * Succubus AU
  * Strangers Who End Up On Kiss Cam AU
  * Secret Agent AU
  * Secret Spy Au
  * Star Crossed Lovers AU
  * Small Town Lovers AU
  * Surfer AU
  * Superhero AU
  * Telepathy AU
  * Tarzan AU
  * Time Traveller AU
  * Teacher/Teacher AU
  * Tudor AU
  * Tattoo Shop AU
  * Tattoo Parlour AU
  * Thief AU
  * The Little Mermaid AU
  * Time Travel AU
  * Teacher/ Single Parent AU
  * Thanksgiving AU
  * Time Travelers AU
  * Teacher/Student AU {note the reader is a college student}
  * Unrequited Love AU
  * Undercover Cop AU
  * University AU
  * Vigilante AU
  * Vampire/Werewolf AU
  * Victorian AU
  * Volunteer Together AU
  * Vampire/Vampire Hunter AU
  * Vampire AU
  * Vampire Hunter AU
  * Vacation AU
  * Veterinarian AU
  * Villain AU
  * Valentine AU
  * Waiter AU
  * Wedding AU
  * Weakness Turns On Lover AU
  * Wedding Planner AU
  * Werewolf AU
  * Witch AU
  * Wizard AU
  * Waitress AU
  * Writer AU
  * Western AU
  * Warrior AU
  * Youtuber AU
  * Zombie Apocalypse AU
  * 40s AU
  * 50s AU
  * 60s AU
  * 70s AU
  * 80s AU




	5. Smut Prompts

**comment the[smut prompt](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/177359285428/smutprompts) you want in the comment section**

  * > ─────────────────── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ────────────────────

    * _“I want you. Right here. Right now.”_
    * _“I’m sure we can put those lips to better use. ”_
    * _“You’re such a tease.”_
    * _“Lie back and let me take care of you.”_
    * _“Spank me, daddy.”_
    * _“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”_
    * _“We shouldn’t be doing this.”_
    * _“This can be our little secret.”_
    * _“Screw it, let’s do it.”_
    * _“Please, don’t stop.”_
    * _“Please…. I need you. Now.”_
    * _“I just can’t stop all those dirty thoughts about you.”_
    * _“Your face would look better between my legs.”_
    * _“Oh, yes. Right there.”_
    * _“Your clothes would look nice on my bedroom floor.”_
    * _“Don’t close your eyes. I want you to look at me when you cum.”_
    * _“Punish me, I’ve been a bad girl.”_
    * _“Ass up baby girl.”_
    * _“Take off your panties and sit on daddy’s face.”_
    * _“Kneel and suck like a good girl.”_
    * _“Fuck, I just want you so fucking bad.”_
    * _“All I can think of is you, spanking me.”_
    * _“You watch that pretty little mouth of yours before I fuck it.”_
    * _“Fuck you taste so good.”_
    * _“That’s it princess just like that.”_
    * _“You look so beautiful when you orgasm.”_
    * _“Is it still me that makes you sweat? When you lie down in bed.”_
    * _“Nobody does it like you.”_
    * _“I kinda wish you were touching me inappropriately right now.”_
    * _“Come here little one.”_
    * _“Only brought this dress so you could take it off.”_
    * _“I want your lips on my neck and your hands up my shirt.”_
    * _“ Can I eat you out tonight, I need to relieve stress.”_
    * _“Shut up and kiss my face or sit on it.”_
    * _“Only brought this dress so you could take it off.”_
    * _“I want your lips on my neck and your hands up my shirt.”_
    * _“ Can I eat you out tonight, I need to relieve stress.”_
    * _“Damn, I just love seeing you cum, baby.”_
    * _“Let me take care of you baby girl.”_
    * _“I’m going to bury myself so deep inside of you it’ll leave you feeling hollow when I’m not with you.”_
    * _“What I know for sure is how wet I am right now for you.”_
    * _“I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk.”_
    * _“Punish me, I’ve been a bad girl.”_
    * _“make me daddy.”_
    * _“Baby girl you taste so good.”_
    * _“But daddy.”_





	6. Headcanon Prompts

**comment the[headcanon prompt](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/184469542806/headcanon-prompts) you want in down below in the comment section**

✘Dating _____ would include.

✘Being Married to _____.

✘Domestic.

✘Cuddling.

✘Sex With _____ {or Sex Headcanon} {NSFW}.

✘_____ asking you out would include.

✘_____ being obsessed with you.

✘______ having a crush on you.

✘ Valentines with ____ would include.

✘Christmas With ____ would include.

✘Anniversary.

✘Being in a friends with benefits with ______.

✘One night stand.

✘Age Difference/Age Gap.

✘Breaking up.

✘Making up.

✘How they react to your death.

✘They find out you’re still alive.

✘Fighting.

✘They save you.

✘Saving them.

✘You save them.

✘Pda.

✘Cooking with ______ would include.

✘Apartment hunting.

✘Moving in together.

✘Sexting {NSFW}.

✘Pregnancy.

✘Parenting.

✘Wedding.

✘Amnesia { either you the reader have it or him/her have it}.

✘Being in a long distance relationship with _____.

✘First kiss.

✘Kisses.

✘Speak now or forever hold your peace {he/she interrupts your wedding.}.

✘Sacrificing yourself to save them.

✘Time Of The Month.

✘First “I love you’s.”.

✘Dates.

✘You die in their arms.

✘They die in your arms.

✘Movie dates.

✘Comforting each other.

✘____ being Protective over you would include.

✘Sick.

✘Jealousy.

✘You get injured.

✘Mornings with ____

✘Adopting a pet.

✘Your family doesn’t approve.

✘______ family doesn’t approve.

✘Birthday.

✘Friendzoned {weather you friend zoned him/her or they have friend zoned you}.

✘You run into an ex.

✘They find out you have a child from a previous relationship.

✘Getting drunk with ____.

✘Drunk texts.

✘Getting kidnapped.

✘Nightmares.

✘Holding hands.

✘Rainy days.

✘Christmas morning.

✘Snowy days.

✘Getting stuck in a cabin with them.

✘They hate your boyfriend/girlfriend.

✘Proposal.

✘They accidentally hurt you.

✘Sparring.

✘Working out together.

✘Meeting the parents.

✘They find out you aren’t human {mutant!reader}.

✘Betrayal.

✘They find out you’re a spy.

✘ They find out your an assistant.

✘ Having an affair with _____.

✘ They find out you have a stalker.

✘ Being in a love triangle with ______ & ______.

✘ They find out they have a kid.

✘Red carpet

✘Oscars

✘Movie Premiere

✘Morning Routine.

✘Nighttime routine.

✘Lazy days.

✘Reunited.

✘Caught in the act {NSFW}

✘_____ wanting you back.

✘Being besties with ______.

✘Makeup tag.

✘Baby fever.

✘Insecurities.

✘The morning after.

✘Post-breakup run-ins.

✘Cold winters.

✘Taking baths together with ___.

✘ Sleeping problems.

✘Baby.

✘Sleeping.

✘Toddler.

✘Love spell.

✘Being in a secret relationship with _____.

✘Being in a fake relationship with ______.

✘He gets jealous of your co-star


End file.
